


"And the boy... falls... from... the... sky..."

by BeMoreBroadway



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Wheatley, Domestic Chell/Wheatley (Portal), Gen, Lucid Dreaming, POV Third Person, lyrical inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBroadway/pseuds/BeMoreBroadway
Summary: Wheatley finally finds a way back to Earth.It just...isn't the way he expected.
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Kudos: 42





	"And the boy... falls... from... the... sky..."

Floating. That was all Wheatley was doing. Floating aimlessly through the inky vastness of space. He didn't know how long he had been up there. It felt like years. He looked down at himself, surprised to see the oxygen meter on his waist still happily blinking away, only about a quarter emptied. It was amazing what Aperture's tech could do. Here he was, beaten and battered, and yet he could still breathe. He still had enough oxygen to keep himself alive for a long time...but did he really want that? 

What was he talking about, of course, he did. 

All he wanted was to go back to Earth. 

_Home._

…

He wanted to see Chell again. 

He wanted to apologize for being such a monster to her. The outcome of that situation would be hers to decide, but as long as he got the apology out, he was content. 

As for GLaDOS...well, he never wanted to see her again. Apology or no, he was a dead man as soon as he even set a foot into Aperture. Every turret would be out to get him, defective or not, hell, even the walls would and could kill him on sight. There would be no getting out of that place alive. 

He let out a soft sigh as he noticed himself drifting closer to the beautiful blue marble that he used to call home. If he reached out, it looked like he could just poke it and send it adrift. He honestly missed his space-obsessed companion. He had gotten picked up by the space station. How a group of humans could look at two androids floating in space, both clearly in need of some repairs and one of them prattling on and on about space and just go "oh yeah, we'll take one of them back and leave the other one floating out here" was beyond him. 

He felt an odd tugging sensation around his midriff, and with a jolt, realized that he was indeed getting closer to the Earth. Huh. Guess someone out there was listening. The only problem? He had no idea how he'd survive this. Re-entering the atmosphere would almost certainly cause him to burn up until he was nothing but molten metal, and even if he did survive the initial fireball, the impact of landing could be even more disastrous. 

His thoughts were a garbled mess of code as his slow, floaty descent began to rapidly accelerate. Instinctively, he curled into a ball, trying to both protect himself and increase his speed. He just wanted the hard part to be over with. Forget everything that comes after the re-entry. Right now, he had to focus on not turning into an atomic fireball as soon as he broke the atmosphere. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt the heat surround him, doing everything he could to focus on staying alive…

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheatley gasped like he had been drowning, simulated cold sweat practically pouring down his forehead as he panted heavily, sitting up and frantically looking around. 

He was in a bedroom. 

_His_ bedroom. 

His bedroom he _shared with Chell_. 

On _Earth_. 

_He was home_. 

_He had_ **_always been_ ** _home._

His clothes felt sticky and uncomfortable on his lanky frame, leading to him quickly peeling his shirt and pants off and groaning softly as the cool, air-conditioned air hit his bare, flushed skin. 

From his left, Chell rolled over, mumbling in her sleep and blindly reaching out, grabbing at the air. He took a few deep breaths and tried his best to relax, laying back down and pulling Chell into his arms. 

"Was that really just a dream? ...it felt so real…" he whispered to himself. Chell mumbled something in her sleep, clumsily snuggling close and planting a kiss on his jawline. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes, shifting to allow her to curl up into his chest. His audio processors - that is to say, his _ears_ \- tuned in to a song that was playing on the radio a few paces away. He couldn’t make sense of the lyrics, but one thing stood out to him: a quiet chant of seven words.

  


_"And the boy... falls... from... the... sky..."_


End file.
